The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back
by ReckedSmiles
Summary: Castiel Novak had many horrible things in his life: death, new identities, and the endless supply of inappropriate brothers. But Dean Winchester? He had about just enough. Everyday, flirting and teasing and little innuendos…normally? Castiel would be all over the freckles. Its just that the unfortunate obstacle, Dean has a girlfriend. Now how is Castiel to live with Dean 24/7?


His name is Dean Winchester.

Castiel sights, the cool of September transferring it too a hot puff of air. Visible, and to Castiel's eye, like smoke. His hands, like his nose and cheeks, are freezing, but still clutching onto the registration papers and his roommates information.

His feet hopelessly kick his suitcase that lays against his leg. How did Castiel even get into this mess? The answer? Castiel could babble about it for millennia, but you'll never get one as crystal clear as this one.

He doesn't know.

So, he does what he does best in these situations, he thinks it over. And over and over until finally, he comes up with an Idea.

He shoots it down the minute it seeps into his brain, like the rest of them.

But he has a favorite, and it's the only one he's working with, but it's a lone pillar.

His family is insane.

* * *

* _Literally a fucking week ago._ *

* * *

"Mr. James Novak, please report to the office, Mr. James Novak."

The muffled voice was barely heard, well, not by Castiel's ears, but Meg, his best friend did.

The brunette leaned onto Castiel's shoulder, putting her mouth to Castiel's ear slightly. If Castiel had ever shuddered in his life, then this would be the moment.

There wasn't many people in the class, but enough where you has to pick up your voice a little louder to get it across a desk. The teacher was gone, and with what Castiel could remember it was for some cake in the teacher's lounge.

"Hey, Clarence, the Chopper wants to see you." Meg mewled into his ear, the southern drawl flowing in like silk.

The Chopper was another nickname for the principal's office, and it was appropriate. You walk in with one piece and leave with thousands of them. Like it was a knife, ready to stab and slice the minute you say something wrong. Castiel wasn't too fond of the place, but he knew people, and the staff respected him, so when Meg told him that they wanted to see him...it would be a bluff.

"Not now, Meg, I have work." He replied, ignoring the fact that Meg's arm is still leaning on his neck and shoulder. He chose to put his attention at his studies, where his note taking guide lay open to a brand new page.

"I'm not lying, Clarence." She replied, more sternly, mouth still on his ear lobe.

Castiel noticed the small warning signs flashing in his mind, and he noticed how Meg's voice was more stern, but, alas, he chose to ignore it yet again.

"Fine, don't believe me." Meg pouted, and pulled back, getting off of Castiel completely before planning her next move. "BALTHY!" She exclaims, and Castiel freezes in horror.

Balthazar, poor Castiel forgot to mention, was Castiel's _other_ best friend. And the second he comes over Castiel is going to be distracted and confused, even more so than when Meg is around! So, the fact that Meg would pull this, while he was _studying, _baffled him.

"I heard the sweet sound of the ever living worst nickname you could give me!" Balthazar's voice startled Castiel, but he didn't look up, only focusing more on his studies. "And followed it back to our lovely demon, how are you darling, eating your greens?"

Meg grimaced beside him, and all but swatted Balthazar's hand away from her own. Balthy had a tendency to kiss a lady's palm, but Meg was no lady. "We've discussed greetings this morning, remember, Zar Zar?" She waits to see the look of disgust on Balthazar's face before continuing, a mischievous smirk playing on her clear skin. "Anyway, Clarence didn't seem to hear the announcement our Chopper gave a minute ago, care to refresh his memory?"

"Mr. James Novak, Mr. James Novak, please report to the office." The speaker said again, and this time Castiel heard it.

He jumped out of his chair faster than the time it takes to say his full name, and he should know, because he interrupted Meg with his sudden jump.

"Run, Cassie! Run!" Balthazar calls out as Castiel rushes out the door.

There could be only two explanations for him needing to be in The Chopper.

1.) Gabriel is at the hospital again, or in the nurses office for literally too much sugar and needed Castiel to drive him home.

Or

2.) His parents have found yet another way to make money, become successful and be filthy rich, so, usually it happens to be that they pick Gabriel and Castiel up early to celebrate.

Castiel quickly created a line through option 2, seeing as in over the past 6 months no new plans had popped up, and quickly came rushing into the lobby of The Chopper. The door flung open with a swoosh, hands by his sides and his trench coat flowing in the background.

It was a sight.

It took Castiel a bit to adjust, seeing his older brothers talking idly in the lobby with their parents.

All four of them.

He scratched option 1 out too.

Gabriel, the middle child, caught sight of the youngest of kin, and his face grew a smile. "Cassie! Can you believe it?"

Castiel only had a short time to adjust, seeing as his eldest brother, Michael and Gabriel suddenly came rushing towards him. His parents not too far behind, and for a split second Castiel was scared.

"B-believe what?" He choked out, eyes flittering around all of his family members.

"Were moving to California!" They all exclaimed in unison. Gabriel doing a little hip dance, his parents doing the waltz around the small space in the office, and Michael just chuckling a bit.

Castiel only blinked.

Thousands of thoughts flew through his head, ideas and wonders and about Meg and Balthazar and then about his cat a home. He couldn't think about the more important matters, then the final thought flew across his head.

He's moving across the country. No more Kansas skies and open fields, no more suburban houses or farms that sparkle in the light. He won't be able to paint the empty fields of his backyard or glide along the staircases of his three story house, no more late night drives with Meg, Balthazar and Gabriel to the convenience store for more candies and soda.

No more of his home.

Of course, even with his own thoughts of disappointment running through his head he only sighs, giving in too the electric charge of his family's excitement. He couldn't let them down, and so, he smiled, even chuckled a bit for good measure, if only to please his parents. They were trying so hard, and they could afford to spoil their children, and so they did.

So he silently said goodbye, no second thoughts, and rushed back to his homeroom to get his things. Giving Meg and Balthazar a hug, which stunned them and rushed back out.

No more Kansas.

...

The plane trip wasn't suffocating, for they weren't in a plane, but a private jet. Castiel felt like suffocating, though, from the buzz of Gabriel's sugar high and excitement.

He kept on asking questions, which for Castiel, was rather welcome, for he himself couldn't have brung himself to ask.

He was already homesick.

He realized though, that since the _incident_ a few years back, their parents must have been suffocating as well. Probably just as home sick as Castiel was, but they couldn't show it, but Castiel observes. He observed how Gabriel's smile didn't fully reach his eyes, or how his parent's have been more in need of touch than ever, and he observed how Michael had been even quieter than usual.

It wasn't hard to say the least that he knew his parent's were fond of the idea of living a new life in California, and Castiel himself was rather fond of the idea too. Kansas just still lays behind in the shadows, and leaving a nice life behind was hard, Lord knows Castiel can fathom the feeling.

His family informed them about the boarding schools that they will be attending, with dorm rooms and the occasional dungeons. Castiel didn't know wether to be relived or nervous. They also told them about early college experience and the fact that Castiel's cat would have to stay with his parents.

Thats when Castiel realized how insane this really was.

A junior, moving up in the middle of the year and across the country to live in a dorm room for the next 2 and a half years.

Only, Castiel wonders if his boxes of books made it safely to the school.

Castiel couldn't deny that he _wasn't_ insane.

* * *

*Present time*

* * *

It was growing colder, but Castiel couldn't tear his eyes away from his roommate's information. Dean Winchester was his name, he was seventeen years old, and he was a sophomore. Meaning he's graduate before Castiel...and that Castiel would be living with someone older than him.

Why would they put two different grades together?

Castiel only sighed once more, pushing up his fogged glasses higher up his nose. He wonders if this Dean is at least pleasant, he can't possibly deal with a rude snobby rich kid. Castiel may be rich, but he isn't snobby, and he won't tolerate anyone like that. Though, maybe Dean is more of the nerdy type, someone who Castiel can finally talk about the wonders of different languages and quantum physics.

Okay, he may be exaggerating, but the idea still stands hopeful.

He wonders if Dean wants to be here.

Castiel only shakes his head, and walks inside the building, picking up his suitcase as well. Of course Dean would want to be here, no other sign indicating he wouldn't. Then, it must look like that for Castiel too.

He stops by the desk, looking around the large foyer.

Its like an apartment complex, mixed with a hotel. Castiel couldn't find the words, but it was prestigious. The walls were adorned with art and old pictures from festivals and science fairs, and the ceilings had rows after rows of glistening chandeliers. The floor was a pearl tile, with the occasional large rug which lays in the plain middle. There was three sofas and a large screen TV with every game console from Wii to Xbox 360.

Castiel was stunned.

"Um, hello?"

The interruption stopped Castiel in his tracks, as he remembered why he was here. He turned around, eyes meeting a middle aged woman with warm eyes. "H-Hello..."

"Aren't you a shy one?" She replies, smiling. "I'm Missouri, the Den Mother around here of sorts, and of course the manager here. What can I do for you, Castiel Novak?"

Castiel freezes."How do you know my name?"

"Hm, the same way that I know your roommate is a pain in the ass and your brother is in the dorm room across from you." Missouri replies, opening a drawer and fishing out a certain key. She looks around for a bit, until her fingers graze the right one. She hands it to Castiel. "Your roommate is Dean Winchester, right?"

Castiel looks at the number on the key, 309C. "Y-yes...that is him..." He pushes the key into the pocket of his trench coat, and looks up expectantly at Missouri. "Don't I have to sign something or-?"

"Don't have to sign anything except give me your registration forms, doll." She answers, and extends a hand.

Castiel doesn't think twice, but gives the papers to Missouri. She reads the over in silence, only giving the occasional _Hm_ and _Oh_.

"Alrighty then, didn't know that you were _the _Castiel Novak." She gives Castiel with a mischievous smile. "Nah, I'm just kidding, I knew. But not many people here do. Speaking of that, a word of advice," She looks around, as if searching carefully if there is another open ear, and leans in close. "Keep your eyes open, follow your gut, don't doubt the actions of others, and keep yourself hidden. Green, nasty snakes are coming for you, and your only savior comes in the form of the person becoming closest to you. Good luck."

Castiel pauses, wondering if Missouri is only kidding, and waits for Missouri to laugh as if she was joking. She doesn't, and he realizes that what she said shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Okay...thank you..." He mutters and steps away, albeit a bit uncomfortable but somehow trusting Missouri.

"Remember, boy-Oh! That's right I forgot, can you give Dean Winchester a message for me?" She asks.

Castiel nods, still awestruck at Missouri's earlier words.

"Tell him to stop complaining and to tell his girlfriend, he'll know soon enough."

Castiel takes the words and tucks them into his mind, and waves a goodbye to his new den mother.

As if things couldn't have been any stranger.

It took Castiel about 15 minutes to find his room, and most of the time just wondering aimlessly around his new home. (The cafeteria is marvelous, by the way.) It was like an apartment, and when Castiel walked up to it the numbers on the key matches the numbers carved into the mahogany doors. He stuck the key in, and after a few tries finally opened his room.

The first thing Castiel noticed?

The wonderful smell.

It reminded Castiel too much of when Anna used to drag him into Bath And Body Works every time they went to the mall, so he shook the thought away and focused on what the smell was.

"Peppermint and caramel!" Castiel recognized, and noted how the weird combination suited each other.

Castiel had an inkling that he would very much like it here.


End file.
